


Bad case of family

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Babysitting, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Ficlet, Kigurumis, M/M, Ridiculous
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Quello che davvero mi sconvolge non è che possiedano kigurumi. Ma perché diamine ne hanno due della nostra misura?”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Bad case of family

**Bad case of family**

Yuto aveva insistito.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto poter incolpare Hikaru di tutto, ma il più grande effettivamente l’aveva avvertito che non sarebbe stata una passeggiata.

Quando il fratello di Hikaru l’aveva chiamato per dirgli che la sua famiglia era a Tokyo e che lui e la moglie avevano bisogno di qualcuno che guardasse i ragazzi quella sera, Hikaru aveva suggerito a Yuto di cercare rifugio a casa di Daiki e Ryosuke.

Ed era sembrato ridicolo a Yuto. Era perfettamente in grado di occuparsi di un ragazzino di tredici anni e una ragazzina di undici, no?

Apparentemente, non lo era. Ma, ad ogni modo, la volta seguente in cui ci fossero stati i ragazzi, Yuto si sarebbe assicurato di controllare l’interno delle loro borse in anticipo.

“Quello che davvero mi sconvolge” iniziò a dire ad Hikaru, i ragazzi al momento davanti alla televisione, presi da un film. “non è che possiedano kigurumi.” fece una smorfia, grattandosi il braccio. “Ma perché diamine ne hanno due della nostra misura?” sibilò, guardandosi per un attimo prima di rivolgersi di nuovo al fidanzato.

I kigurumi lui-e-lei da unicorno gli stavano benissimo, cosa che lo stava davvero inquietando.

Hikaru ridacchiò, accarezzando il kigurumi con un dito.

“Credo di avere qualche idea in merito. E mi dà basi per prendere in giro mio fratello e mia cognata alle cene di famiglie da qui all’eternità.” ghignò. “Te l’avevo detto, saresti dovuto scappare il momento in cui hai sentito che stavano arrivando.”

Yuto sospirò, scuotendo la testa.

“Voglio bene ai ragazzi, lo sai. Non c’erano indizi sul fatto che questa serata si sarebbe trasformata in un disastro naturale. Seriamente, tua nipote è sempre stata così carina con me. Hai sentito il modo in cui mi ha ordinato di mettermi questa cosa addosso?” disse, a bassa voce, guardandoli come se lo spaventassero. “Ti conosco e conosco i tuoi fratelli e tua sorella. Credo che l’impertinenza abbia saltato una generazione o due.”

Hikaru si avvicinò, portandogli le braccia intorno alla vita e tirandolo contro di sé, dandogli un bacio sul naso.

“È sempre così con noi. Deve voler dire che adesso ti considera parte della famiglia.” mormorò, sorridendo.

Yuto fece un’altra smorfia.

“Quindi dovrei essere felice di essere vestito da unicorno perché significa che sono ufficialmente parte della tua famiglia?” riassunse, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Ehi, mi conosci. Pensavi che ci sarebbe voluto qualcosa di diverso da questo?”

Yuto guardò i ragazzi, comodi e carini nei loro kigurumi, poi immaginò i loro genitori vestiti in quel modo; alla fine, guardò di nuovo Hikaru.

“Decisamente no.” riuscì a sorridere. “Suppongo di poterci convivere. Almeno, non sono l’unicorno femmina.”

“C’è un sacco di umiliazione in serbo per te nel futuro per compensarlo.” scherzò Hikaru. “Sei all’altezza della sfida?”

Yuto finse di pensarci, poi lo baciò e sorrise.

“Portami il glitter e gli arcobaleni, Hikaru. Sono pronto per la famiglia Yaotome.”


End file.
